onmyojifandomcom-20200223-history
Best Friend Function
General Information When the bond points between you and a friend reach a certain amount, the Best Friend function is unlocked. It's divided in three stages according to number of bond points: "Proof of Friendship" → "Warm Protection" → "Eternal Bond" Bond points can be increased by sending hearts (friendship points), teaming up, gifting shards, pressing "Like", completing cooperative missions, inviting to Demon Parade, etc. Proof of Friendship When your relationship with your friend reaches "Proof of Friendship", the Shikigami Assist function is unlocked. In dungeons like the story episodes, exploration dungeons, Soul dungeons, awakening dungeons, strange dungeons (with the exception of floor 10) and demon shards, you will be able to borrow your best friends' shikigami. Friends who lend their shikigami out receive rewards. Becoming best friends also allows a login notice to be displayed, twice the friendship points to be sent, and an additional multiplayer bonus to apply. 'Shikigami Assistance' On the left you can set your own shikigami, below is a list of rewards for the number of times your shikigami is used. 'Best Friends' Shikigami List' On the right side are the shikigami set by your best friends and the number of times left they can be used. Up to three shikigami can be chosen from the "Best Friends' Shikigami List" to be sent out in dungeons. 'China' You may use your friends' shikigami up to 15 times a day for normal instances (i.e. Soul, awakening, exploration, skin dungeons), 3 times a day for Tako, 2 times a day for Nen, and 3 times a day for Kekkai Toppa. Failure to complete the instance will still increment the counter. The limit is for all shikigami, if you use only one for all allowances the other ones will be unavailable as well. 'Taiwan/Japan' You may use your friends' shikigami up to 15 times a day for any instance and failure does not count. The limit is for all shikigamis, if you use only one 15 times the other ones will be unavailable as well. :Be aware the best friend function will be lifted if you unfriend them. Warm Protection When your relationship with your friend reaches "Warm Protection", function which allows friends to share shikigami to read side stories is unlocked. Eternal Bond When your relationship with your friend reaches "Eternal Bond", extra shards can be given to them in Guild. This feature only works if your friend is in the same Guild. 'Close Friend Recall' :This feature unlocks at level 30. When a close friend hasn't come online for an amount of time you can perform a close friend recall. Click the recall button to send a recall invitation, your close friend will get notification. If they bind a cellphone number to their account they will receive text. If your close friend comes online in a certain amount of time after receiving the recall, you can receive rewards. Be aware that there is limit to the amount of recall rewards someone can get. Category:Mechanics